The Specific Aims ofthe Enteric CETR Administrative Core will be to 1) manage, 2) coordinate, and 3) supervise the entire range of Center activities towards the primary goal of successful implementation of the Enteric CETR Strategic Plan. To that end, the Core will focus on effectively managing resources, facilitating communications amongst the project leaders and Principal Investigator, monitoring and reporting progress, and providing administrative and financial support to all Research Projects throughout the Center. The primary goal of the Enteric CETR Management team will be to maintain a functional, flexible, effective management structure for a complex, diverse, geographically dispersed, continually changing coalition with many intertwined goals and objectives. The Enteric CETR will be led by its Principal Investigator, Myron M. Levine, M.D., D.T.P.H., who will foster a strong collaborative environment and oversee coordination efforts among the five Research Projects and any future Supplemental Research Projects. He will be responsible for monitoring all research and overseeing the implementation of the Product Development Strategies. He will share his experience in enteric vaccine product development and provide guidance to each of the projects in this area. A Scientific Advisory Committee, Executive Committee and External Advisory Board (including a Regulatory Expert) will interact and support the PI in the overall management and evaluation of CETR research.